


Into It

by Morpheel



Series: Pokemon Sword/Shield [Morpheel] [6]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Animal Traits, Champion Dande | Leon, Creampie, Feral Behavior, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mutual Pining, Rival Sex, Rough Kissing, Semi-Public Sex, Shower Sex, Teasing, Trans Dande | Leon, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:40:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22810381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morpheel/pseuds/Morpheel
Summary: Raihan was even fiercer than his beasts in battle; a trait that spilled over into his personal life.He was unmovable in his commitment. Leon both loved and despised his rival for this, even as their bodies melted together beneath the chilled spray of a showerhead. Oh, yes, he despised Raihan completely for how eager he could be.It didn’t stop him from spreading his legs and clutching those slickened shoulders close.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan
Series: Pokemon Sword/Shield [Morpheel] [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1731844
Comments: 9
Kudos: 353





	Into It

**Author's Note:**

> So...I've got a bit of a new obsession as of late.
> 
> I adore the dynamics between these two, and couldn't hold off on writing a little piece for them. Been in a bit of a writing funk until these two rekindled my passion, so fuck it, take these two pining idiots.

“ _Raihan, please. We **can’t**_.”

“ _You worry too much, babe! C’mon, let me help you…unwind.”_

_“No, I’m serious. What if someone were to come in?”_

It was an argument that they’d had multiple times before. With the blaze of their battle still searing through their veins, it was impossible to deny the attraction that flickered between them, lingering like a G-Max Wildfire. No one else could compare to the rush, and no amount of cold showers could douse their interest.

Which, coincidentally, was where Raihan had the Champion pinned to the wall.

“Then you better keep quiet then.” Raihan spoke in full confidence, peppering open mouthed kisses across his partner’s jaw, dragging his tongue across the sensitive places he knew more intimately than Leon’s battle style.

The Dragon Tamer was even fiercer than his beasts in battle; a trait that spilled over into his personal life. He was unmovable in his commitment. Leon both loved and _despised_ his rival for this, even as their bodies melted together beneath the chilled spray of a showerhead. Oh, yes, he despised Raihan completely for how eager he could be.

It didn’t stop him from spreading his legs and clutching those slickened shoulders close.

“You’re absolutely insufferable,” Leon breathed out, his head falling back against the tile. It made more space for Raihan’s teeth to skim down, leaving a trail of nips and licks in his wake. Leon _knew_ he could feel the ghost of a smile pressing to his pulse.

“You love it, though. I saw how you eyed me the entire battle.” He spoke between gentle nips, his hand pressing down across his Champion’s back. They didn’t stop their descent until he could firmly rest them across Leon’s ass. “Could see the exact moment you thought you might slip up. When Duraludon nearly took out Charizard with a critical hit.”

The clenching of Leon’s thighs only proved the Gym Leader’s point more.

He laughed beneath his breath as impatient hands pushed through his dreads, dragging Raihan closer, until their breath mingled. “You know it wouldn’t have been that simple.” Leon taunted, clearly pushing the Dragon Tamer’s buttons as much as he did himself. He adored that cocky upturn of Raihan’s lips, especially when the flash of his canines could be visible.

He lurched forward to kiss that irresistible grin off of Raihan’s lips, losing himself to the slow grind of their bodies.

It was nothing but skin on skin contact between them, making the chilled shower somehow feel much hotter than it actually was. Raihan was taller than Leon, while Leon remained much bulkier than his rival. It was a balance of power between them as they met each other blow for blow. Their kiss was a strange combination of unhurried passion, all consuming but also languid. It stole the very breath from their lungs.

“Oh, fuck!” Leon hissed out, his tongue coming back with a small nick to it. He’d grown bold when he’d vied for space within Raihan’s mouth.

The Dragon Tamer’s lips were tipped up into a hungry grin as he darted his own tongue up, tasting the remaining copper off of his fangs. The sight made something primal churn within Leon’s lower abdomen. “Getting eager yourself, Champion? Don’t tell me you submit so easily?” As though to prove his point, Raihan pressed his hands between Leon’s legs, shuddering at how _wet_ he was already.

Leon huffed in irritation as he tightened his fist into Raihan’s dreads. It drew a surprised hiss from the other, especially when he tilted the other’s head forward once more to initiate the kiss again.

Every time they clashed, every battle they had, there could only be one winner. Leon dominated the battlefield…yet Raihan’s domain was here, with his tongue down Leon’s throat, making the overstimulated champion scrabble helplessly against the tile as he felt their bodies slide together perfectly. “Shit, Raihan-“ He moaned, only to nearly crack his head against the tile when his knee was hiked into the crook of Raihan’s arm.

The intense burn of the dragon tamer’s gaze left Leon feeling lightheaded.

“Do you feel empty, love, without a cock to fill you?” He asked, feeling the excited tremble to Leon’s body as he bucked his hips forward. The insufferable gym leader had only poised himself against his folds, teasing the shaft across them, until his rough fingertips gripped the top of his mound to pull him open on full display.

Leon could sob in desperation as Raihan’s fingers framed his oversensitive clit, rubbing the hardened bud between the two of them. Up and down, side to side, he felt as though he would lose himself on the spot as his rival’s hot breath fanned across the shell of his ear. “Goddamn, Leon, you’re so hard right now.” he taunted, pressing his middle finger directly atop his clit. The pressure upon it made him bite deep onto Raihan’s shoulder to stifle his cries.

The leisurely pace left him a mess, being a normally overzealous partner to begin with. He desperately humped his hips forward in chase of more friction. “You insufferable little tease,” Leon growled out, making him whine when the pressure pulled off of him entirely.

He watched as Raihan brought those fingers to his mouth, lapping over them, radiating such a smug energy.

“What are you going to do about it, Champ?” he asked, the challenge dripping like honey off of his tongue. It made Leon’s blood boil fierce enough to burn, using both of his arms to grip around Raihan’s waist, gripping his ass and forcing him to push forward with a broken growl. It made their bodies slot together with a delicious slide, catching the head of his rival’s cock to his entrance.

Raihan bit back a surprised noise as he couldn’t pull away.

“You’re going to fuck me good,” Leon spoke with full confidence, the deep rumble of his voice sending a spark of arousal through Raihan’s body. He _loved_ it when his champion grew bossy. “And you’re going to do it soon, or else I make you prepare me on your oh-so-confident tongue first.”

Raihan’s cocky smile was gone as Leon kept him steady with those strong arms, causing him to twitch and shudder as his shaft fit perfectly snug between Leon’s puffy labia. Every grind brought him closer to losing his own patience, arm unsteady where he kept Leon’s knee hiked. He had to outright turn away when Leon reached down between their bodies, gripping his cock in one hand.

“I could ask the same thing you know- if you’re ready to submit so easily?” Leon taunted, sliding his palm across Raihan’s shaft, appreciating how thick and full his partner had become.

Judging by the way Raihan couldn’t even muster a single word of protest, Leon smiled, beginning to pump across the leaking head of his rival’s cock. He paused at the very tip to give it a squeeze, appreciating the low groan it pulled. “You’re now the one leaking all over my palm. I’m almost worried you’ll cum into my hand rather than inside of me.”

The last part of his sentence made Raihan groan out loud, burying his face into his hand, all while he bucked his hips forward. “Fuck that! I’ll show you how long I can last!” He snapped back, pushing his weight against Leon as he felt the Champion’s hand guide him back towards his achingly empty hole.

He rutted between his palm and those warm folds, angling this way and that, until he could feel the crown of his cock catch over Leon’s entrance.

Both of them paused as their eyes met, intense azul clashing with pure gold.

Raihan was the first to finally break their trance, capturing Leon’s lips in a greedy kiss, all while pushing into the searing heat of his rival’s cunt with a single motion. It made them both gasp at the intense sensation- with Leon struggling to accommodate all of Raihan’s size, and Raihan trying not to blow his load the moment he bottomed out inside.

Their breaths mixed in a messy tangle as Leon wriggled and struggled to adjust, clenching down on instinct to the intrusion. It had been a while since he’d taken cock.

“Shit, sorry.” Raihan murmured through the kiss, his hands coming up to scratch through his partner’s hair, comforting him. It was a soothing gesture paired with the deep tones of his voice. “Didn’t mean to split ya like that. Let me know when you want me to move.”

Leon could only nod as his response, swallowing back the cry that had been building in his throat. Even with the fresh burn that made his thighs shake so good, it was hard to deny that it felt _amazing_. Raihan filled every inch of him, pressing deep, until all that he could focus on was the throbbing cock inside of him. He rolled his hips with a small hitch of his breath.

“Good lord, Raihan, you’re a right beast.” He breathed out, once more clenching down on the thick shaft within him. It was worth it to hear the intake of breath the action received.

He wasn’t prepared for the small buck of the other’s hips he received in retribution, making his eyes cross and nails dig for support into the meat of Raihan’s shoulders. It was a shallow excuse of a thrust, yet it made Leon’s toes curl regardless, struggling to keep himself quiet.

It didn’t help that Raihan’s smile was so smug. He massaged the skin of Leon’s inner thigh, making the most of the situation. “Sounds like you’re enjoying yourself, hm?” he asked, steadily withdrawing from Leon’s passage as the other man whimpered wantonly. It only proved his point further when Leon pushed his hips back into the motion, swallowing Raihan’s cock back down with a small wiggle.

“It’s amazing how sensitive you are.” The dragon tamer noted, his throat catching on a groan when Leon’s nails dragged down his back, leaving lines in their wake.

His eyes were like liquid gold as their foreheads knocked together, Leon’s breath coming in short gasps. “You fill me too good. C-Can’t think straight while you’re fucking me.” He whined out, only growing further desperate as Raihan’s hips reared back and lined up for another rough thrust. It shocked him down to his very core when he felt it knock all the way back into his cervix, causing the Champion to cry out for more.

Raihan’s usually reserved smile had gone sharp in that moment. “Can’t think straight? I’d fuckin’ hope not. Not while I plow this cute little hole, see what pretty sounds I can drag out of you.” He drawled with a low timbre to his voice, undertones of soft growls and little pants slipping through with every thrust. The sound of wet skin on skin filled their ears as Raihan hiked Leon’s knee up further, letting him slide impossibly deep.

“Oh, oh, oh-! Oh Arceus, Raihan, you’re so fucking deep!” He groaned out, feeling his legs starting to shake at the effort of holding himself up.

It was tough to keep his bearings as both his hands skimmed up and down Raihan’s sides, feeling the muscles shift beneath his skin, coming down to rest at the divot of his back. In a desperate bid for more Leon even went as far as to grip both hands atop Raihan’s pert ass, tugging him closer as his head slammed back against the tiles. “ _Ohbloodyhellyes_!”

Raihan felt his own control beginning to dwindle at the sight.

Leon made such a pretty picture, all spread out, grinding down on his cock as though it was the only thing he needed. _This_ was truly the best part of their post-battle meetings. Raihan’s fingers tightened possessively onto his rival, squinting through the water that dripped down their features.

“Want to see your face when you come. See how eager you are to get filled with me.” Raihan growled, “Know that you’re all fuckin’ mine, and that I’m yours.”

As though catching himself, he quickly kissed Leon before the other could say anything about his obvious blunder, dipping his tongue inside and watching those gorgeous lashes flutter closed throughout it. _Fuck_. Everything Leon did enraptured him; every little noise, every single tiny gasp, it made his heart race something fierce as he knew he could never have it.

Could never deserve this beautiful man that was spread out before him.

So he settled for the next best thing; fucking him within an inch of common sense. At least he could stand up to Leon on these grounds properly, ensnaring him with a kiss that left them both devoid of breath by the time they pulled away, his earlier statement hopefully forgotten.

Hopefully.

Leon didn’t appear capable of any higher brain functions other than grinding himself down onto Raihan’s cock, eyes rolled back in absolute and sheer bliss. He was completely unsuspecting to the hungry stare the Dragon Tamer fixed him with. Raihan licked across his canines in a slow sweep, his hand drifting from supporting himself against the wall towards Leon’s splayed open legs.

Their bodies melded together in an easy grind against the tile, giving Raihan plenty of support to be able to dart his hand towards his ultimate endgoal; framing Leon’s clit with his index and middle finger.

It was so satisfying to see the way that Leon’s eyes shot open in surprise, a strangled wail leaving him that could only be muffled by digging his teeth into Raihan’s shoulder. The dragon tamer groaned deep as he felt Leon’s teeth pressing tight into his skin, leaving a pleasant burn, all while his internal walls milked desperately around the length inside. _Cute_.

Between the muffle of Raihan’s shoulder, Leon outright _sobbed_. “M’gonna cum, I’m gonna cum, oh my god. Raihan-!”

It awoke the primal instincts lurking beneath Raihan’s coolheaded facade. He grit through the pain and began to wildly buck his hips into Leon, never once halting the pace his fingers set. Leon’s clit was achingly hard and solid beneath his fingertips as he slid along it. A combination of the water and Leon’s own natural slick was aiding his glide, letting him work as deep as he pleased, unhindered.

“Gonna come around my cock, love?” Raihan growled, his voice unnaturally deep as it warped into a broken growl. Leon’s desperate moan in response did something fierce to his inner beast.

If one looked closely, they could see the constricting of Raihan’s pupils, near feral in his desire as he rattled the wall from the power behind his thrusts. They were little more than slits swallowed by an intense azure glow, unable to tear them away from the sight of Leon crying out on his cock. The Champion became so _undone_ as he approached orgasm.

“That’s it, baby. Gonna fill you so full you’ll be leaking for days.” Raihan groaned, adoring how Leon’s breath stuttered in arousal, tapering off into a drawn out moan. The only things that could leave the Champion’s lips were a mantra of desperate pleas and exclamations for more, his eyes nearly rolled back at the ruthless pace Raihan set. It was perfect. He was perfect. Everything about Leon drove him to the brink and back-

With a full body shudder and desperate clench, Leon was screaming into Raihan’s shoulder, nails digging ruthlessly into his skin as he marked the Dragon in his own unique way. He rolled his hips as the climax reached its peak, spurned further on by how Raihan’s fingers never once faltered in their pace across his clit.

There was little chance nobody heard how vocal their Champion could be.

It spurned warmth throughout Raihan’s body as the contracting muscles milked his cock, the final push he needed to slam their bodies together with a final, animalistic growl. He latched himself onto Leon’s adjacent shoulder, his canines piercing through the skin as he rutted repeatedly into his rival’s warm passage.

One twitch, two, and then he was unloading deep inside of the other man as their deep moans and breathing filled the empty stall.

Maybe it was his affinity towards the Dragon typing, or something unique all together, but Raihan was always amazed just how much Leon could milk out of him as they lay tangled in a mess of limbs and clutching fingers. His high never seemed to come down as strand after strand of cum painted Leon’s insides, until the poor Champ was shivering in overstimulation, drawn thin from his own release as Raihan finished his.

Their bodies collapsed against the wall as the afterglow settled around them, keeping Raihan on cloud nine.

His arm proceeded to guide Leon’s leg back down to solid ground, though his Champion was particularly off-kilter as he struggled to remember how to stand on his own. Raihan snorted softly. “You look like a newly hatched Mudbray, trying to stand like that.” He openly teased, enjoying the embarrassed huff that left Leon.

Raihan’s arms went to rub soothingly across his rival’s waist and sides, not quite wanting to pull out yet. It felt kind of nice; being tangled together like this, so intimately locked, soothing to his Draconic instincts as he rubbed his cheek against Leon’s jaw. “Shocked you’re still standing though, Champ. Guess you are still unbeatable.” He laughed, only to be taken by surprise as Leon’s arms wound tight around his neck.

With a gentle knock, their foreheads were pressed together, Leon keeping poor Raihan almost bent in half in order to bring him down to the smaller man’s height. There was a strange note of vulnerability in his gaze that left a knot in Raihan’s throat.

Suddenly the moment felt far more intimate, as though a piece of Raihan had been ripped apart and left open for them both to see. There was a passion in Leon’s eyes that made the other bite his tongue.

“I may be the unbeatable Champion,” Leon began, his voice unsteady from a combination of post-orgasmic bliss and quiet nerves. “But you’re still my Dragon. Never forget that.” He spoke in little more than a mumble, though the weight of those words held implications that Raihan’s brain simply couldn’t register right now.

Instead he nodded, letting his face bury into the crook of Leon’s neck. It felt oddly safe here as they tangled within each other’s arms, uncaring of the icy chill of their once-warm shower.

He turned his head to place a lingering kiss to the side of Leon’s jaw, right by the mark that he’d left. One of many that littered their skin since they began this pseudo-rivalry sex. “Then you’ll always be my Champion.” Raihan mumbled, “Even if I’m not the one to beat you.”

This was as close to a confession as he could get. And, in an odd way, it was almost more intimate than an ‘I-Love-You.’

That was just the way they were, he supposed.

**Author's Note:**

> What is it with me and always writing shower sex as a first piece to a fandom? It's such a reoccurring theme.
> 
> Anyways I hope ya'll enjoyed it! It's a smaller fandom than I'm used to, but fuck, I really can't get these two off my mind. They're just too good.


End file.
